Washington University has been a CALGB main member institution since 1986. Over the last five years, the cancer research program at the Washington University Medical Center (WUMC) has experienced tremendous growth. Barnes-Jewish Hospital, the largest hospital in St. Louis, diagnoses more than 5,400 patients a year with cancer and remains the major referral center for southeast Missouri and southern Illinois. The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) at WUMC received NCI-designated Cancer Center status in August 2001. The infrastructure developed by the SCC to compete successfully for the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant has significantly enhanced our ability to carry out all aspects of clinical cancer research, including cooperative group trials. Our recent efforts to expand institutional research studies will significantly enhance our ability to contribute concepts to CALGB during the next grant cycle, specifically in the areas of Hematologic malignancies, thoracic oncology, and pharmacogenomics. Between 1998 and 2002, 16 Washington University physicians and research assistants served on 36 different CALGB scientific and administrative committees. WUMC investigators chaired 12 CALGB studies, including Phase II studies in non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Hodgkin's lymphoma, prostate cancer, mesothelioma, and several pharmacokinetic and pharmacogenomic correlative science studies. Six additional studies are in the final stages of development. Accrual to CALGB trials has continued to increase during this grant period, with an average of 183 patients per year registered to therapeutic and non-therapeutic trials from 1998 to 2001. Accrual to therapeutic trials increased from 61 patients in 1998 to 105 in 2001. Based on registrations to date, projected accrual to CALGB trials for 2002 is estimated to be 312, with 136 to therapeutic studies. Plans for the next grant cycle include 1) continued involvement by all current WUMC investigators, 2) increased participation by our Phase I investigators to facilitate development of Phase II studies within CALGB, 3) involvement of at least five additional WUMC investigators in CALGB activities including faculty interested in GU oncology, quality of life, stem cell transplant and leukemia, leukemia correlative sciences, and radiation oncology, and 5) continued efforts to increase accruals, particularly minority accruals, to CALGB trials. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]